The Not So Suite Life
by TheCrazyMan32
Summary: Cody and Bailey break up, even after Cody gets accepted into Yale. Zack hates his new roommate. Moseby feels a growing pain in his chest. What else could go wrong? Oh, that's right, London lost all her money.
1. The Not So Suite Life

AN: Hey guys. This is my first life of Zack and Cody fanfiction. The first chapter is set after the boat docks in New York and is dismantled. This story will focus on mainly three couples. Zack/Maya, Cody/Bailey, and Mosby/Emma. London will be a character. This will have some drama in it. Now on to the story

Cody couldn't believe his eyes. He had just gotten a new letter from Yale. He opened it.

_Dear Mr Martin,_

_ We are afraid there was a mix-up in our systems for the acceptance letters. We are overjoyed to tell you that you are in fact accepted in our college, you are an honored student. We hope you do not mind he mix-up and will agree to attend our school. Thank you_

Cody screamed in the cab he was in. He couldn't believe what he read.

He got home and told his mom about the letter. She was very happy for him. He was happy for her too. She had gotten quite a few raises on all of her shows. That how she got back before him. Her and Cody's brother, Zack flew first class back to Boston.

Zack was already on his way to his college to set up his dorm room. Zack couldn't wait to meet his roommate, or so he said before he left.

Cody couldn't wait to tell his girlfriend Bailey Pickett. She had gotten accepted into Yale. He called and asked her what dorm room she was in.

"Room 318. Why?" she asked quickly. "Just wondering. I'm getting unpacked at Harvard" He quickly responded. "Remember, if you're ever at Yale, come and visit me." She said. "Oh trust me, I will. He responded. When Cody got to Yale he unpacked as quick as he could. He looked quickly at his room number. Room 320. That meant Bailey was right across the hall…

AN: So, I realize that was an extremely short chapter, and I'm soory. Ill try to write longer chapters soon. I promise.


	2. The Not So Love Life

This will sum up what is told in the description. This will also have a little bit of drama, but not a lot. On to the story….

Bailey couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, standing right there in front of her. She didn't expect to see him in the doorway so soon. She tried to hide the background of her room, as she didn't want him to see Moose.

Cody knocked on the door. He waited for about three seconds. When the door opened, he saw Bailey standing there. All he could see was Moose in the background of her room. He had trouble believing his eyes.

"What's going on in here. Why is Moose here?" Cody said quickly.

Moseby was unable to sleep. He was hurting, in the chest area. It was like he was sad to see the kids go, and it was hurting him.

But he knew that wasn't the case, as he had lost the kids, but gained a fiancé. And he would miss the kids, but he had a souvenir, a fiancé. He suddenly felt overwhelmed, like he was having a heart attack.

He woke up Emma quickly. She got dressed as quick as she could. She dragged him out of the room, and to the nearest hospital.

London Tipton woke up to a call at 3am in France. She answered the call and heard news she didn't think she would hear for awhile. "Your daddy passed away, and he gave his money to his wife, not you. You don't have any money."  
>London decided she would take advantage of having memorized her dad's credit card numbers when she was 12. She went out and spent all of her daddy's money. She spent it on food and jewelry and a new Tipton hotel in Boston, with a whole room that took up two whole floors.<p>

She called Moseby, to see if he wanted to manage, but there was no answer. "Huh. That's weird." She called Maddie, but then she realized that she was probably sleeping. That's probably why Moseby didn't answer, also.

Zack hated his new roommate. He was a total jerk. He missed Maya. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. He fell in love with her. He wanted to stay together with her. But she couldn't have access to anything for them to talk. Light, service or a computer. So they broke up and Zack hasn't seen her since. Until now. He heard knock on the door. He figured his roommate forgot his key. Boy, was he wrong…..

AN: That's it. That's the end of the chapter. So, I'm not updating this stories, The System and The Courtroom, until I'm done with this one. This is my main priority for a while. And thank you guys, for the reviews.


End file.
